


Espléndidos días

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y aunque no cambiaría ni una de las decisiones que tomó en su vida, realmente le gustaría volver a esos espléndidos días en que eran felices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espléndidos días

Matt los recuerda. Ellos aún vivían en Wammy's y por las mañanas desayunaban junto a todos en el comedor. Luego iban a clases, a aprender cosas que ya sabían. Al mediodía almorzaban en el cuarto de Mello, seguramente alguna cosa robada de la cocina.

Las tardes variaban. A veces se quedan charlando en el cuarto de Mello. A veces iban al suyo para comer chocolates y jugar videojuegos (y más adelante fumar). A veces salían al jardín a jugar fútbol con el resto. A veces iban a molestar a Near. A veces escapaban e iban al pueblo.

Las noches también eran cambiantes. Muy pocas veces dormía cada uno en su cuarto. De niños solían quedarse en el cuarto de alguno de los dos, charlando, jugando videojuegos, comiendo golosinas, estudiando. Cuando entraron en la adolescencia descubrieron que la noche era buena para otras cosas.

Pero Matt se obliga a volver a la realidad. Esa realidad en la que Mello tiene la mitad del rostro desfigurado y su mejor amiga es un arma. Esa realidad en la que está a punto de morir.

Y aunque no cambiaría ninguna de las decisiones que tomó en su vida, realmente le gustaría volver a esos espléndidos días en que eran felices.


End file.
